300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.10.10
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Holie: ''AP ratio of the skill (Holie) damage reduced from AP to AP. *''Rose Storm Q: ''Base damage of the continuous damage from the storms when reduced from 40/60/80/100/120 to 20/40/50/80/100. *''Rose Storm Q: ''AP ratio of the continuous damage from the storms reduced from AP to AP. *''Rose Assault W: ''The cooldown increased from 30/28/26/24/22 seconds to 40/37/34/31/28 seconds. *''Rose Assault W: ''Base skill damage reduced from 60/105/150/195/240 to 60/100/140/180/220. *''Rose Assault W: ''The collision size of the energy bullet reduced from 200 radius to 130 radius. *''Petal Guard W: ''The cooldown increased from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds to 18/17/16/15/14 seconds. *''Petal Guard W: ''AP ratio of the shield value reduced from AP to AP. *''Candy Cane / Rose Petals R: ''The cooldown reduced from 5/4/3/2 seconds to 6/5/4/3 seconds. ---- Eternal Arena Equipment *Added new effects (also removed similar effects) as follows: **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 1% bonus Ability Power for every 250 maximum Mana you currently has, up to 30% bonus Ability Power. **'UNIQUE Passive: Grants 50 maximum Mana to your hero every minute, up to 1000 maximum Mana. *Added new effects (also removed similar effects) as follows: **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 1% bonus Attack Damage for every 150 maximum Mana you currently has, up to 30% bonus Attack Damage. **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Grants 55 maximum Mana to your hero every minute, up to 1000 maximum Mana. *Added new effects (also removed similar effects) as follows: **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Grants 40 maximum Mana to your hero every minute, up to 1000 maximum Mana. *Adjusted the stats as follows: +200 Mana | +125 Ability Power. *Adjusted the recipe as follows: Voodoo Staff + Destruction Wand + Mana Crystal + Recipe Cost at 540 Gold = 3400 Gold. *Added following stats: +15 Health Regeneration/5 seconds | +15 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds. *Adjusted the stats follows: +150 Health | +500 Mana | +75 Armor *Added new effects (also removed similar effects) as follows: **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Reduces the Attack Damage of all nearby enemy heroes by 10%. *Adjusted the recipe as follows: Glacier Armor + Scale Armor + Life Crystal + Recipe cost at 450 Gold = 2850 Gold *Added new effects (also removed similar effects) as follows: **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Upon leveling up, gains 200 shield value without duration, and restores 200 Mana over 8 seconds. *Added following stats: +10 Health Regeneration/5 seconds | +5 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds. *Added new effects (also removed similar effects) as follows: **'UNIQUE Passive: 'According to your hero's current level, each level grants 20 Mana and 3 Ability Power to your hero, up to a total of 360 Mana and 54 Ability Power. **'UNIQUE Passive: 'Upon leveling up, gains 200 shield value without duration, and restores 200 Mana over 8 seconds. *Added new effects as follows: **'UNIQUE Passive: '''When facing nearby allied heroes, grants 10% bonus Movement Speed to your hero. ---- '''Skins *Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)'s Skin Card - Night Dress Jeanne (晚礼服) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 11st October 2019. Gift Packages *Removed all of the following packages: HCL Quiz Package, National Day Bronze Package, National Day Silver Package, National Day Golden Package, National Day Returning Package, Luxury Packages, Level 5 Gems, Yisha's Gift. *Restored the price of all following packages to their original price: Equipment Upgrade Package, Super Equipment Upgrade Package, Dragon Army Summoning Amulet, Rename Card, AD Battlefield Recommended Pack, AP Battlefield Recommended Pack, TANK Battlefield Recommended Pack. *Restored the price of all skins that have a discount during National Day to their original price. ---- Synthetic related *Oshino Shinobu's Skin Card - Krul Tepes (克鲁鲁·采佩西) <= Golden Colored Crystals x 10. Optimization related *Adjusted the Report System of Eternal Arena as follows: **Adjusted the Credit Point received from daily login from 2 points to 1 point. **Adjusted the Credit Point received from finish each game from 2 points to 1 point. **Adjusted the Credit Point received from finish each game in ' AI Training' (人机训练) mode from 2 points to 1 point. Activity related *Removed the Gem Synthesis Rate Up (2019.09.26) event (ended). Map related *Removed the ability to inflict a debuff with burning damage (true damage) from Strength of the Earth (大地之力) ( ). *Added the ability to grant 7% bonus Attack Damage to the buff holder from Strength of the Earth (大地之力) ( ). ---- ----